Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld information processing apparatus, a storage medium and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handheld information processing apparatus, a storage medium and an information processing method that have a memory unit storing a plurality of applications.
Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional handheld information processing apparatus of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316905 [G06F 17/60] (Document 1) laid-open on Nov. 7, 2003. In a point system according to the Document 1, step counts are converted into points, and depending on the number of points, a desired service can be selected from a plurality of services. More specifically, the user walks with an electric pedometer to thereby measure step counts, and when the electric pedometer is connected to a cellular phone, the measured step counts are transmitted to a WEB server from which points are given. The points thus given are accumulated, and the accumulated points are used for a discount for the fee of athletic club, a discount of costs for shopping and eating and drinking at the club, a discount of a specific site of the Internet, and a discount at general store.
Furthermore, another example of a handheld information processing apparatus of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-254539 [A63F 13/00] (Document 2) laid-open on Nov. 5, 2009. In the game system of the Document 2, by transmitting a plurality of step count data measured by a plurality of pedometers are transmitted to game apparatuses by wireless communications, various games by using the plurality of step count data can be executed among the game apparatuses. For example, a game whose content changes depending on the number of players walking at the same time and a game whose content changes depending on the sum of the step counts by the plurality of players are disclosed.
However, in the point system of the Document 1, in order to utilize the step counts measured by the pedometer in the various services, the step count data is transmitted to another device by a communication or the like, and then, by utilizing the other devices, the service is required to be utilized.
Similarly, in the game system of the Document 2, in order to use the step counts measured by the pedometer in the various games, step count data is transmitted to the server by a communication, and then, the game is required to be played.